villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Eddie Pulaski
Officer Eddie Pulaski (1954–1992) is Frank Tenpenny's henchman and a supporting antagonist in the video game Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. He was voiced by the late Chris Penn. Biography Pulaski was once a non-corrupt cop before joining the C.R.A.S.H. unit under Frank Tenpenny's leadership; Tenpenny slowly manipulated Pulaski and turned him into a corrupt cop just like Tenpenny himself. During Hernandez's initiation in The Introduction, Pulaski joins Tenpenny in forcing the idealistic recruit to shoot Officer Ralph Pendelbury, their former partner (and would-be informant). Pulaski assists Tenpenny in helping the Ballas run drugs into Los Santos. He is also present when the hit on CJ and Sweet Johnson's mother is called. Hernandez, who suffers constant harassment by his C.R.A.S.H. "partners", reports Tenpenny and Pulaski to Internal Affairs. The three cops drive out to the desert ghost town of Las Brujas during the mission "High Noon" to collect the evidence the FBI compiled on them from CJ. Tenpenny hits Hernandez in the back of the head with a shovel the second he leaves the car, saying he sold them out. Tenpenny drives off, leaving Pulaski to hold CJ at gunpoint and force him to dig Hernandez's (and subsequently his own) grave. CJ tries to reason with Pulaski and convince him that Tenpenny will kill him too in order to silence the last person who knows about his corruption, but Pulaski does not believe him and refuses to listen. Hernandez suddenly springs to life and tackles Pulaski, who fatally shoots him. When CJ chases after him, Pulaski spews vile statements about CJ's mother and sister. Enraged, CJ runs Pulaski's car off the road and mortally wounds him. In his final moments, CJ asks "any last requests?". Pulaski asks CJ "Can I fuck your sister?", to which CJ retorts "You're an asshole to the end" and kills him by a stomp to the head. Later when Tenpenny is mentioned getting into court where he along with Pulaski himself were charged with several offenses it is mentioned on the news that Pulaski along with Jimmy Hernandez were believed to be on the run when in fact Pulaski and Hernandez are both dead eventually the charges against Tenpenny are dropped triggering a riot in Los Santos. Personality Pulaski is a violent and trigger-happy thug. While Tenpenny is depicted as a megalomaniac who lacks a conscience, Pulaski is merely a degenerate, ignorant thrill seeker. There is little to suggest that Pulaski ever thinks for himself or has insight into the events surrounding him. He is a racist and joins his partner in calling Officer Hernandez racial slurs. Pulaski, fully indoctrinated into Tenpenny's approach to police work, has a high level of deluded trust in the man and considers him a close friend. He is the only character Pulaski actually seems to respect. However, Tenpenny measures people only by how useful they are to him, and Pulaski is useful so long as he helped Tenpenny cover his back. In "The Introduction" Pulaski calls Tenpenny "pal", to which Tenpenny says, "Pal? I'm your superior officer and don't you forget that shit!" Pulaski also shares Tenpenny's belief that CJ and people like him are at best useful idiots and at worst less than human. Trivia *He is the only main villain of ''San Andreas ''who is not African-American. *Pulaski usually drives a squad car, but in the mission "High Noon", where he was killed, he is shown driving a grey Buffalo sports car with a license plate saying "PULASKI." Category:Video Game Villains Category:GTA Villains Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Con Artists Category:Sadists Category:Murderer Category:Criminals Category:Blackmailers Category:Drug Dealers Category:Perverts Category:Cowards Category:Psychopath Category:Thugs Category:Delusional Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Right-Hand Category:Male Category:Arrogant Category:Master Manipulator Category:Xenophobes Category:Deceased Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Minion Category:Kidnapper Category:Vigilante Category:Conspirators Category:Successful Category:Neutral Evil Category:Adulterers Category:Traitor